


【瓦/芝】反派亲妈的育儿百科

by JuicyButt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyButt/pseuds/JuicyButt
Summary: ●请注意：这是自我满足梦女文学，不推荐阅读●预警：R25/哺乳/近亲相奸/⚠未成年/授孕●接上篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916653
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Writer, Zenos yae Galvus/Writer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【瓦/芝】反派亲妈的育儿百科

刚出生的婴儿芝诺斯与我的预期不符，并看不出美丑，只是闭着眼安静的睡着。我如果像这样轻轻环抱着他，盯着他细密朦胧的睫毛，抚摸他蜷缩起来的肉粉色手脚，就算坐一下午也不嫌累。倒不全是因为我对于芝诺斯的怀念（是的，我开始怀念他看着我的眼神），更多则是因为我突然感觉到了作为母亲的责任，我有义务引导他走上正轨，用这怀抱给予他庇护与温暖。

我以前无意间听人说，更多的身体接触能让婴儿感觉到安全感，因此总要求侍女把孩子带来我的房间。芝诺斯在我怀里异常安静，他几乎不哭不闹，醒来就拱拱我的乳房，我于是揭开胸口的布料任他吮吸，一边尽量温柔的抚摸他的额头。

“乖孩子……”我说着忍不住笑了起来，“嗯，乖孩子。”

我听见门口传来沉重的脚步声，下意识抬起头，瓦厉斯已经站在那了。

“瓦厉斯，欢迎回来。”我对他笑了，“你要抱抱他吗？”

瓦厉斯一言不发，一边解自己身上的盔甲一边向我靠近。我听说皇帝准许了他短假，好让他享受亲子时光——鉴于我生产已经三个月了，我认为这是一个爱梅特赛尔克式的、肉麻而虚伪的理由。我想不通那个人这样做的原因，不过瓦厉斯将因此有更多时间陪伴我和这孩子，或许是一件好事。

亦或者不是。目光追随着他，我的下巴逐渐抬高，瓦厉斯已经靠近了床边，居高临下的看着我和芝诺斯。他无声的看着尚且吮吸着我乳汁的孩子，过了一刻，冷漠地唤来侍女将他弄走，“过于依赖母亲。”这就是他对我们孩子的第一次、也是伴随芝诺斯一生的评价。

我慌忙掀开毛毯追过去，却被瓦厉斯用肢体阻止了。这房间的地暖里烧着青磷，我见他看了一眼我赤裸在地毯上的双脚，下意识缩了缩脚趾，对他解释道，“我不冷。”

瓦厉斯嘲笑我是“自大的女人”，不顾我的反对将我带到床上。我忧心忡忡地看着门外芝诺斯侍女离开的方向，“瓦厉斯，他还没有喝完奶。”

“侍女会给他充足的牛乳，这不是你应该担心的事。”瓦厉斯开始解我的奶兜，这是我为了哺乳特意让人裁剪的一种民间衣服。我一边不配合地躲闪，一边斥责他的冷血，“芝诺斯需要的不仅是营养，更是父母的陪伴。你应该多抱抱孩子……”

丈夫的手已经伸进了我的衣裳捏住了我的乳房，自从我生产，他对我这具身体的嗜好不减反增，尤其喜欢玩弄沉重下垂的乳房和囤积了脂肪的小腹。从我怀孕后，侍女耳提面命要我“尽快重得殿下欢心”，好像笃定了他会对我不再紧致的身体失去兴趣。如果真是那样就好了，我看着迫不及待钻进我衣襟里吮吸乳汁的瓦厉斯想。实际上的情况是，自从我元气恢复转移出宫，他简直是一刻不停地索取着我，每每在战事空隙间就跑来别墅与我私会。

如同现在这样：瓦厉斯喘着粗气着迷的喝着我左乳的奶，另一只手则紧紧捏住我肿胀的右乳，将我折磨得痛呼，奶尖很快就被挤出晶莹的乳汁，他则趁机转头吞吃入腹，我被他下流的举动撩拨得喘息连连。我曾经出于好奇尝过自己的乳汁，又腥又咸，并不怎么好喝，但丈夫却总是病态般执着于它不肯放开。他带着寒气的指尖一碰到我的肌肤就引起一阵战栗，更不要说舌尖还颇为粗暴的在我敏感的乳头上转动，我酥爽得腰也麻了，一下子拉着他躺倒，双腿紧紧环住他的腰，难耐地用指缝摩挲他的长发。

“殿下……已经可以了、已经湿了，”我抱着依然把头埋在我胸前的、比我壮硕许多的他，姿势如同抱着我们的孩子，“插进来吧…嗯？…”

“淫妇，看看你这幅样子，所谓对儿子的爱也不过如此。”瓦厉斯出言嘲笑，样子却并不怎么悠闲，解开兜裆的手明显有些心急颤抖。他使了点劲，让我着迷的火热肉茎就从束缚中跳了出来，腥臭的龟头热喷喷的抵在我的阴户上，光是那野性的气味就让我头昏脑胀了。这男人今天格外好心，并不打算多与我消耗，直接挺腰让阴毛重重撞上我的耻骨，我却没想到仰着脖子等待的美味会被一下子放进来，蜜壶被他顶了个结实，脚趾蜷曲，连尖叫都没有一声，竟然直接小高潮了。

“嘶……”瓦厉斯被我绞得吸了口气，将我的双腿分开下压，我立刻痛的飙泪，发着抖求他手下留情，嗓眼干燥却不停做着吞咽动作，阴道还停留在高潮的极乐中痉挛绞紧我的爱茎。男人并不给我任何喘息的机会，掐着我的腰将我快速扶起，摆出双腿岔开坐在他小腹上的姿势，一边啃噬脖颈一边用鸡巴反复贯穿我的湿滑小穴。我被自己的体重钉死在他肉茎上，立刻喷出一股淫液，咿咿呀呀起来，自己也不明白是在说些什么了。

不知道是我和瓦厉斯的身体磨合得越来越好，还是怀孕期间太久没和他做爱或者天性本淫，生产后这具被他操得烂熟的身体早就不复一开始的青涩，总是沉迷痴缠于他主导的交尾，连带着对他也越来越放肆，最开始的恐惧担忧早不知道丢到哪去。

“瓦厉……啊…！…这样好舒服……”我烂泥一般挂在他身上随意吻着他的脸，他也只是任我将失神的口水涂在他脸上，“但是……太深了……我害怕又怀孕……”

“那就生下来……你的时间本就应该用于侍奉丈夫和生产，而不是抚育孩子。”

一提到孩子，我的神智恢复了一些，“对了……芝诺斯…还没喝完奶……”

然而瘫软的女穴完全无法响应我的意志，不被他切实射上一泡，我的腿就留恋鸡巴到根本不愿意站起来。我被他的气味煽动，不管不顾地主动起来，像发情的雌兽一样坐在凶猛的肉棒上狂乱地前后摆腰，在他粗糙的阴毛上摩擦我肿胀不堪的阴蒂，迎合他对我蜜壶的性急撞击，期待榨出他更多的子种液灌满我的子宫。瓦厉斯也仍旧叼着我的酸疼乳尖大口吸奶，时不时抚摸我产后的赘肉小腹，随他喜欢的节奏挺腰操屄，黏糊糊的淫液从交合处大股流出，混合他浑浊的前液，被噗嗤噗嗤打成胶状堆积在阴毛处。

我爽得下巴上湿哒哒的，又通过唇齿渡给他，瓦厉斯一向不会在床上拒绝我，承接着我湿润迷乱的双唇，只是听着我的胡言乱语，“好棒…我好像又要去……你也、出来……”

瓦厉斯并不回答，只是单手寻到我下面，用拇指蹂躏起我勃起的阴蒂来。不知道是不是行房太频繁，我的阴蒂比常人还要敏感，他这样一摸反而从快感变为肿胀疼痛，我勉强清醒了一些，阴道瑟缩着绞紧后退，又被他握着腰牢牢插回去，乳头又被他以粗糙舌苔直抵着玩弄。我终于无法忍耐对他的欲望，不体面地淫叫出声，抓挠着瓦厉斯充满汗水的后背，胡乱挣扎了两下，被丈夫操到喷水了。

“还没完。”瓦厉斯濒临爆发的鸡巴还撑着我的子宫口不放，见我一副高潮后无力继续配合的样子，只好将我重新推倒趴在我身上，以全部体重压制着使用起我的淫穴来。说来很是不公平，我被他破身后一有空就日日浇灌，早被丈夫的费洛蒙催熟，身体处处肿胀不堪，有时自己都觉得身体堕落下流。而瓦厉斯却从我身上学到了如何驾驭和忍耐，他又久经军旅耐力优越，现在比我晚高潮的情况越来越多了。

“你这个……”瓦厉斯很快不再试图想出新词，只是用对付敌人的狠劲激烈地撞击蜜壶，我又是一阵无法忍耐的呜咽浪叫，手脚牢牢束缚着他的肩和腰，不许他退出丝毫，用身体承受着这份热情。

我尤其爱看他高潮前狂乱顶撞的样子，虽然身体已经快要使不上力，还是一眨不眨注视着他在我身上发泄到最后——与平时截然不同的表情，喉咙间不断发出性感的喘息和低吼，胯部剧烈蜂震，终于抵在我蜜壶里面开始灌精。并且这时候，与他凝固住的脆弱极乐表情不同，他会下意识摆腰两三下向里推进他的精液，为他的雌兽授孕。我曾经脑子坏了试图在这时候将湿漉漉的舌头伸进他的耳朵，结果差点被兴奋的男人掐死。

等他从余韵中缓缓睁开眼，冷漠的皇储就又回来了。

他舔干净我潮吹时射出的乳汁，我的乳房不复一舔就奶阵的丰盈，如今被他吸得干瘪下去，还是颇有体积感的挂在锁骨下。瓦厉斯如同以往那样令我用嘴清洁了他的鸡巴，将它收回兜裆走了出去。我如梦初醒，赶紧唤来侍女随意擦了擦上身，将芝诺斯抱来哄着他喝奶。不过这一次无论怎么挤，我的乳尖始终只能分泌出几滴，最有营养的那部分已经去了丈夫的肚子里。

我简直不知道该怎么面对这一棘手的情况，只好先让人换下沾满精液和淫水的床单。

  
就这样，因为瓦厉斯的干涉，芝诺斯也完全没有得到充沛的母爱或者是奶水——我总是喂到一半就被拉去做别的事，瓦厉斯在别墅时也不许我晚上接芝诺斯来房同睡。长牙之后，如果当天又因为做爱被瓦厉斯喝光了奶，芝诺斯有时会把我干瘪的乳头啃得疼痒破皮，而这又变成行房时新的刺激源。

我的意志也被他们俩所瓦解，不再执着于离开，只是按我的方式一心教导芝诺斯，希望能引他入正轨。我坚信这才是海德林将我转生的原因。

尽管间歇性缺少母乳，但因为我对芝诺斯补偿性的溺爱，直到上学的年龄，他并没有发育得比普通孩子缓慢，也没有明显的性格偏差，不知道是不是我为他念的童话故事起了作用。我总是选在悠闲的午后，在膝盖上铺上好闻的围巾，将芝诺斯抱到我的膝头带他看各种绘本喝地图。在他长大一些后，则是我们同坐地毯，我为他挑选书籍共同阅读。芝诺斯的理解能力卓越，总是能猜到故事的走向结局，而且常常语出惊人。

“母亲，为什么她就算断尾也要和这个人族男性在一起呢？”

我不假思索地笑着回答，“是因为她爱他呀。”

“是和我对母亲的爱一样吗？”我看着芝诺斯小小的雪纺衬衫，点缀在黑丝带上的海蓝石十分衬托他的美貌，那是我根据他的眼睛挑选的。

“那当然不一样了，”我笑得更温柔了，可是突然，我想到了前世的芝诺斯，“……”

“……”芝诺斯看着不再回答的我，又看着绘本上化作泡沫的人鱼，陷入了沉思。

我抱歉地摸了摸他绸缎般的金发，“对不起，芝诺，我今天有点走神。”

“一定是一样的。”芝诺斯抬起头，并不理会我的道歉，反而宣布了自己的定论，“不然她如何能够忍受一个连救命恩人都分不清的愚蠢男人呢？”

“诶？”我突然备受打击，“芝诺…谁教给你这些的？”

芝诺斯将绘本从我手上取走，踮着脚放回书架上，“看一眼就知道了吧。”

“母亲，下午的课要开始了。”他起身让侍女为他更衣，临走前在我脸颊上落下一个软软的吻，留下还沉浸在自我怀疑中的我。

之后，在他缓慢拔高的那段时间，我也抽空为他准备他喜欢吃的各种料理，芝诺斯尤其喜食肉类，我前世也恰好有厨艺基础，要侍候好不算挑剔的他并不难。其中最得他心的是一种叫做蓝带肉排的料理，将各种肉类敲薄后包裹奶酪炸酥，挤上我手写的字或者爱心，是非常适合正在长大的芝诺斯吃的美食。

至于劝他吃蔬菜就艰难许多，无论水煮清蒸还是沙拉，芝诺斯都不太接受纯素。那张婴儿肥未褪的脸常常扫一眼餐桌就知道我又费尽心思在哪些肉里藏了菜，在我鼓励和恳求的眼神里，冷静地使用沉重的餐具切开咽下——当然这是瓦厉斯也同在餐桌的情况，如果只有我们二人，他是会趁机多要几个母亲的亲吻的。

明明是假死的我和重要的皇储之一所居住的别墅，理论上需要保持低调，瓦厉斯却不知为何持续向这边提供着稀有的食材。要我说的话，其中应该是经过了皇帝的默许，否则芝诺斯一定来不及跟我见面就被抱走了。然而，由于预感到瓦厉斯可能会表现出的反对，我并没有将一直在为芝诺斯准备食物的事情告诉他。

不过瓦厉斯也并非对我的溺爱毫不知情，比如芝诺斯无论如何都希望我抱着他亲吻他的时候，我才有这是个正在向母亲撒娇的小鬼的实感，因此从不会拒绝他，有时就会正好被瓦厉斯看见。

“哼，妇人之仁，”我闭眼吻着睡着的芝诺斯的头发，比我高大许多的丈夫露出傲慢的眼神，随后他宣布了芝诺斯从明年开始要接受更加严格的帝王术课程，“我的儿子不能被你教育成废物。”

我并不讨厌瓦厉斯现在的表情，至少比他的苦瓜脸生动多了，尤其是当我对他脖颈的吻让他微妙的变了脸色时，“芝诺还需要一个来自父亲的晚安吻。”

不知道是我预支给他的吻还是我恳求的眼神起了作用，瓦厉斯难得走到芝诺斯床边，摸了摸他的头发。

尽管那之后，瓦厉斯立刻忘了刚刚流露出的些许温情，就在芝诺斯身边开始爱抚起我的乳房，我被他摸的濡湿混乱，挣扎着逃出了儿童房。但一回到一墙之隔的卧室，我就立刻忍耐不住地主动将上衣掀到奶子以上向瓦厉斯求欢，露出沾着乳汁的胸部，“好涨……”

他不置可否，咬着我的乳头将我顶在墙上纠缠了起来。

芝诺斯入宫学习之后，我很快发现了他的天资，即使在前世已经听说过传言，亲眼见到他在绘画、精算和武术方面的才学时，我还是忍不住惊讶并为他骄傲。虽然仔细想来，他的天份和我没有任何关系，但作为母亲的心情不会改变。

我每天都会一边阅读报纸和小说，一边等待芝诺斯回来。一到放课的时间点，不安的感觉就总是持续着。虽然暂时没有人敢伤害我的芝诺斯，但是尾随他和瓦厉斯行踪的人不会少，皇都里应该已经有风言风语传出，只是碍于皇族的态度不便发声。我并不害怕自己的事情被暴露，只是一味担心儿子的安全。

每天像这样坐在窗前隔着薄纱等待他回来，已经是我的必修。视野里突然出现仪态挺拔的小小少年，我悬着的心放下来，脸上忍不住绽开笑容。

“母亲。”芝诺斯打开别墅的大门，身后的护卫散去，他如同往常对我提起嘴角，“您能准备热水吗？”

刺鼻的血腥味让我心跳如擂，我这才发现血迹布满了芝诺斯的衬衫，“芝诺！”我向他扑过去，跪在地上颤抖着检查他的上身，“哪里受伤了？怎么弄的……”

“冷静下来，母亲，这不是我的血。”

印象中小小的芝诺斯已经比跪坐的我高了，他伸出柔软的手抚摸我的金发，轻轻拭去了我眼睛的湿雾，正是我常用的那种“好乖好乖”式安抚。不过，就连他的手掌也沾了浓厚的血污，弄脏了我的脸颊和后脑。来自芝诺斯的血腥气包围了我——我意识到这久违的感觉是什么的时候，他浅蓝色的瞳孔正专注的凝视着他的母亲。

年仅九岁的芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，杀掉了第一个人。

氤氲蒸腾的雾气里，芝诺斯赤裸着坐在浴缸中，我亲手擦拭着他身体上的血迹。每拭去一些血液，就有他苍白的肌肤露出，浴缸里的水也更加浑浊。亲手将他清洗干净，我终于确认他确实没有受到任何体外伤，却不敢问他遭遇了什么。

如果是芝诺斯差点遭受暗杀而反击，那么就是我一直后怕担心的事成真了，我将时时刻刻心神不宁。如果他仅仅出于狩猎和享受而剥夺别人的生命，那更说明我前功尽弃，是我不愿意看到的。

然而芝诺斯却率先开口了，他拨开湿润覆盖着前额的长发，“母亲，我变成坏孩子了吗？”

“嗯？”我擦洗的手顿住了，“怎么会呢…芝诺永远是我的好孩子。”

“刚刚有一瞬间，您的眼神变得十分恐惧。”我不知该做何反应，只是看着他挺拔干瘦的脊背，却能感受到他洞穿般的视线落在我的脸上，“母亲是我见过最美丽却不会掩饰自己的人，有些愚蠢，但胜在好懂。难怪父亲十分执着。”

芝诺斯并不理会无言以对的我，自顾自问出了他的问题，“如果我死了，母亲会伤心吗？”

“我、我不能想象，我太害怕了……”我抚摸他的脸颊，试图在五官中找到一丝我熟悉的稚嫩。

“那如果父亲死了呢？”

“……！瓦厉斯现在怎么样？”我脱口而出。

“现在无碍，将来又会如何呢…？”他反过来悠悠抛给我一个问题，“内战开始的话，我和父亲都是被首要清除的目标，而母亲你则可以逃过一劫，毕竟明面上你已经死了，他们都猜测父亲来别墅幽会情妇，甚至有说我不在皇宫露面是因为我是情妇所生…这都不要紧，但如果有人尾随我到了这里，他们发现了母亲的身份，又该如何？”

“我会被杀死…不，会被用来要挟……”我喃喃吐出几个字。

“不能容许。”芝诺斯吐出了更让人吃惊的话语，“如果父亲不能舍弃母亲，我们会死。但父亲一旦舍弃您，我会亲手杀死他。”

“芝诺！”我吓了一跳，不好的预感让我下意识掩饰自己的慌乱。我随即意识到自己不该对孩子这么粗暴，抱歉的放软了语气，“谢谢你为我考虑，但…你不能这样对待瓦厉斯，你要发誓这辈子不伤害他。他、他是……”

“我知道他对于母亲来说是有必要的。”心神不宁的我无法继续帮他洗澡，于是芝诺斯撩起水花自己清洁起身体，“所以今天，我割下了尾随者的头颅。”

“——母亲，不要再用担心的目光看着我了，只是父亲给的小试炼而已。这幢别墅的仆人换的很勤，又从来没有跟踪者活着走到家里来过，您没有想过是谁在处理吗？明年我就十岁了，他把这部分杂务交给了我。”

可是瓦厉斯明明很久都没有和他说过话了，父子俩之间不需宣之于口的默契让我后背发冷，我突然想起了可怜的、病死在产后的原配，她真的是病死的吗？

“您的手好冷，”芝诺斯握住我的手站起来擦干净身体，让侍女送两杯热牛奶到我房间，“不需担心，我会守护您的，母亲。我们去睡吧，今天我想听您念之前没读完的散文集。”

“……”我悲伤地看着他，我可爱的芝诺已经消失了，又或者从来没有存在过。

  
芝诺斯的兴奋持续到深夜。我原本以为他是后怕，满腔柔情的将他抱在怀中抚摸他的后背，却借着月光发现他瞳孔里闪烁着兴奋的火苗。我开始明白，我悉心引导的孩子因为出身不得不面对杀戮，且从第一次刺穿他人动脉的活动中得到了原始的快乐。我所做的一切对于他、对于加尔乌斯的残忍血脉而言如同蚍蜉撼树，这一念头让我充满了无力感。

那之后，芝诺斯越来越经常带着血腥气回到家，只不过脸上的表情逐渐转为麻木。

“那些人都只是间谍，不是真正的杀手。”芝诺斯不无遗憾，“本以为会更强的……好歹是成人。”

“芝诺斯，我们能不在餐桌上谈论这些吗？”我盯着自己的餐盘，努力控制住我对这孩子的陌生感，或者说熟悉感。

我感觉得到他在看我，似乎有些欲言又止。他是打算告诉我逃避解决不了问题，还是干脆对我的软弱表示鄙夷呢？反正也不是第一次被芝诺斯嘲笑了，以前他就说过我只是被利用得乐在其中。更何况失去了海德林的庇护，这辈子我好像活的更加软弱了。但话又说回来，如果不是因为性格缺陷，又怎么会和他滚到一起去……

“抱歉，母亲。”这声音才让我回过神来，艰难的接受了脑内那个芝诺斯正是我儿子的事实，他遵循皇族礼仪品尝着自己的晚餐，刀具几乎没有发出声音，“等我温习结束，母亲会在床上等我的吧？”

“嗯，当然。”

瓦厉斯最近应该是忙得昏头转向，很少回家来，于是我干脆搬到芝诺斯房间陪他睡觉，也方便为他的各种课业和武术提供新的见解。芝诺斯敏锐的察觉到我所拥有的才能并不符合出身，不过我随便搪塞了两句，他也没有再问。就像自从这天晚餐之后，芝诺斯就再也没有向我提起过他如何杀人一样。

芝诺斯与他父亲，还有我都保持着这种缄默无言的默契。

瓦厉斯那边已经接任全军统帅一职，我最开始接到消息时十分担忧，因为这比我预想的历史要提前许多，不知是不是这条世界线上有我存活的缘故。蛮横的丈夫不在家，我和芝诺斯的相处时间得以延长，然而，我却因为这不同寻常的发展始终心神不宁，这次漫长的分别好像格外难以忍耐。

我和瓦厉斯相处已经十年不止，可我似乎依然没有办法找到合适的表达方式，我确信他也一样。一旦我们见面，就只有做爱、沉默、无力的指责和不痛不痒的挖苦，然后继续做爱直到睡着。

我不确定他的想法，但我并不讨厌这样。一想到他种种可能的结局，胸口就苦闷的难以呼吸。

『瓦厉斯殿下，见信好。您已经五个月没回家了，不知您有没有好好进食和休息。我很担心您，并且日益思念。我说的并不是逗趣的场面话，我预感现在已经不是能开玩笑的时期，等您平安无事归来再嘲笑我吧。我帮不上什么忙，只为您筹备了一人份的素材，请不要问这些东西是从哪来的，然后乖乖按照我写下的比例锻造您的剑盾。还有，随信送去的这枚晶壤，能在关键时刻帮上忙。望您珍……』

“母亲，您在写什么呢？”金色细发落在我的肩膀上。

“芝诺……吓我一跳。没什么，只是寄过去的信。”我将结尾写好，又问芝诺斯，“你有什么想捎给他的话吗？我一并写上吧。”

芝诺斯摇摇头。

“但是……”我有些犹豫的看着他。芝诺斯已经不是小孩子了，我无法继续以“他年龄尚小”来欺骗自己，或许他就是和父亲不怎么亲近的那种孩子。

芝诺斯看着我的神色，稍微思考了几秒，“……小心保守派那边。”

我连忙追问他怎么了，无论如何哀求，芝诺斯只是说皇宫那边有令人不快的臭味，要他说出更多就不愿意了。我也知道信件一旦被截获恐怕会打草惊蛇，于是斟酌字句暗示了丈夫，将火漆盖好。

我将信件交给瓦厉斯的心腹，回到家中，心脏却因为紧张而病态般嘭嘭直跳。我抱着芝诺斯入睡，手指抚摸他柔顺的头发，那触感自然让我联想到了他父亲，尤其是当惨白色的月光照上他头发的时候，他遗传自我的深金色头发会更像瓦厉斯。我将他抱在胸口处，日复一日做噩梦、惊醒然后带着泪痕入睡。我要么梦见瓦厉斯战败，要么梦见芝诺斯弑父，要么梦见我无力庇佑芝诺斯，眼睁睁看着我的孩子被敌军刺穿示众。

在这样破败不堪的精神状况下，索鲁斯驾崩，内战不顾我的祈祷爆发了。我和芝诺斯搬去了别墅下层的地下防御工事，等待着战争结束。

地下有提前腌制好的鱼肉水果，虽然不适口，好歹能让我们活下去。白天，我打起精神来继续教导他的课业，为他烤制新鲜的草莓挞。每天深夜，芝诺斯会离开我的怀抱出去清理一次。我准时醒来，眼前只有浓稠的漆黑和寂静。我听见沉着的脚步、上楼开门声，然后是地上隐约传来的惨叫，连呼啸的北风都无法进入地下，那样单薄的声音很快消散了。最开始下楼梯时他的剑会磕出响声，但很快连这个声音都被抹除，只剩浓重的血腥味和芝诺斯擦干净身体的水声。

芝诺斯爬到床上，鼻尖好像还在轻喘。少年用手臂环抱住我，将头埋进我的双乳之间，不一会就睡着了。

内战花费了很长时间，久到我几乎以为要这样躲在地下抚养芝诺斯一辈子时，地面上传来了瓦厉斯称帝的消息。虽然他立刻着人将我和芝诺斯接进宫中，不过芝诺斯看起来并没有即将见到父亲的开心，一副无精打采的样子枕着我的大腿。

“芝诺，身体不舒服吗？”我摸了摸他的额头，又摸了摸自己的。

“只是最无聊的结局出现了而已。”芝诺斯困倦不堪，似乎更眷恋只有我们俩的日子，“远不如我带着母亲躲避追杀。”

“但是，几乎没有新鲜的牛排，只有无穷无尽的酱腌菜和风干肉。”我爱怜的抚摸芝诺斯单薄的身板，他已经长高了太多，但不知道是不是因为营养供给不足，并不如瓦厉斯那样魁梧，“即使那样也可以吗？”

“都是母亲准备的食物，吃起来倒也没什么区别。”

“芝诺，会有更多仆人为你准备饭菜，他们一定手艺比我好。我还会让陛下为你聘请更多老师，还有你的衣服也该裁两身更漂亮的。”

“……随你喜欢吧。”只有这时芝诺斯才像个任性的孩子一般，为了躲避我的絮叨直接睡了。

百废待兴，瓦厉斯一连忙了半个月才有时间召见，我牵着芝诺斯去正殿看他，他的眉毛已经到我的肩膀。我多怀念能像从前一样，抱着的小小的芝诺斯让瓦厉斯看看，但我们的儿子已经长成了真正的少年，除了玫瑰色的鼻尖面颊和依赖母亲之外，和襁褓中的婴儿已经没有任何共同点了。

正殿里背对着我们站着一名衣着陌生的男子，不过他头上高耸的王冠，我在索鲁斯头上也看见过。瓦厉斯转过身来，一眼就锁定了我们。男人显得更高了，面容却比以往更加枯瘦，金色的瞳孔不带任何表情凝视着我。我以为我会迫不及待的跑过去，但这种陌生感阻拦了我兴奋的脚步。

“殿、陛下……”

我突然觉得有点相形见绌时，他走过来，一只戴着手甲的手伸出并轻轻的抚摸了我的后脑勺。

我鼻子一酸，一头撞上瓦厉斯的胸口……的铠甲，额角都青了，疼得我眼泪直接扑簌而下。

瓦厉斯当然毫不留情地嗤笑我，“你真是毫无长进，还是这样爱撒娇啊，选你来孕育继承人真是个严重错误。芝诺斯，你那边情况如何？”

芝诺斯的声音从我看不见的地方传来，“一切都好，父亲。”

“那就退下吧，我和你母亲还有话要说。”

“……是。”芝诺斯的剑与衣服在脚步声中摩擦，逐渐走远了。

我因为知道接下来要做什么，所以低着头不说话，久未获得滋润的雌穴濡湿不堪。瓦厉斯牵着我的手引我上台阶，把我按在王座上发狠地操了好几回，浓精射得我浑身都是，他说他早就希望这么做了。仆从早就在他开始爱抚我臀部时就离开了，正殿里只有我咬住他披风的哭泣声和囊带拍击会阴的啪啪声。我亲得他满身都是之后，体力不支睡了过去。

再次醒来已经在休息室了，瓦厉斯坐在一边与自己对弈。很久以前，他抱我在大腿上教过我这种棋，只是为了看我输掉之后主动解纽扣。这次也差不多，我没能赢他，将指头熟练的插进小穴里，将前次的精液蹭到他的大腿上，随后抱着他的脖子坐上去。

就那样做到了傍晚，我回到寝宫时头发上还有没洗净的精液，就那样遇见了芝诺斯。

“……！抱歉芝诺，但是我今天想先休息了。”我躲闪着他的目光，生怕被他看出来些什么。芝诺斯应该已经从宫廷课程里面学会这些了，他很可能看出来我和瓦厉斯刚刚交媾，只是我依然不愿意面对这个事实。虽然孩子通常希望父母关系好，但是应该对性爱是很排斥的，希望他不会因此讨厌我。

芝诺斯淡淡的看了我一眼，什么也没说就去了隔壁休息，对我来说简直是救赎。

我吹熄灯火睡了，到了半夜，又被瓦厉斯弄醒一回。他在黑暗中十分沉默的覆上来，慢慢的熬干我的汗水和眼泪，我哑着嗓子，也不知最后是睡过去还是晕倒了。

我发现芝诺斯身上有伤是在他的剑术课开始之后一个月。瓦厉斯一上台就宣布独生子芝诺斯为太子，我本以为这样一来就没有人敢伤害帝国的法定继承人，却在为他洗澡时发现他的肩膀和胸口有类似击打造成的红紫色瘀伤。长大了的芝诺斯坐在浴缸中，皮肤苍白浅淡，原本无论什么时候都像被造物主青睐一般完美无瑕，现在却像只流着血的美丽小兽，淡蓝色的虹膜中倒映着震惊的我。

“抱歉，母亲。”面对着几乎无法保持理智的我，芝诺斯自己却十分平静，“让您丢脸了。”

“芝诺，你明知道我不会那样想……是谁做的，瓦厉斯知道吗？”

他点了点头算是对后一个问题做回答，“那是父亲所送来的人，他的剑技远高于我。”

他的眼睛中有着我熟悉的、面对猎物和死亡的热情。我知道我无法干涉这孩子的天性，只能为他冷敷伤口减轻疼痛。为了弄清楚男人所使用的技巧，我也会陪同他去书库查阅。芝诺斯的剑术课日复一日进行着，每次回来都会增添新的红肿，甚至额角和嘴角都磕破了。然而，自从那天以来他的表情明显乐在其中，我不忍心拂他的兴致，只好将愤怒发泄在瓦厉斯的肩膀和背上。

  
一个月后的某天，芝诺斯带着鲜血和漫不经心的表情回来了，他瞳孔中那种兴奋跳跃的火苗已经熄灭。

“他死了，对吗？”

芝诺斯点了点头，随即摊开左手给我看深可见骨的伤口，鲜血还汩汩流动着。我心疼的将他带到床上坐着包扎时，芝诺斯轻轻嗤笑了一声。

在我系好最后一个纱布蝴蝶结后，芝诺斯突然将我推到在床，十分认真地说出了惊人的话语。

“母亲，我想与您做爱。”

“……芝诺，你在说什么疯话？”

“可以吗？”

“不行。”

“请您告知原因。”

我挣了几下挣脱不开，稚嫩的少年芝诺斯志在必得的表情与前世他缠着我的表情渐渐重合，我皱了皱眉，芝诺斯就直接吻了上来。他柔软的嘴唇抵着我的磨蹭，按部就班地微微吮吸津液，然后放开了我。

他露出了惬意的表情，因为我并没有抵抗，我还没忘记这是个手掌缠着绷带的伤患，更何况他全身上下都是瘀伤，我不想那上面增添我的拳头。我只是希望他能在这里停下来，“芝诺斯，没有为什么，我是你的母亲，你不应该对我产生欲望。”

“是吗……对于普通人来说或许行不通，”芝诺斯悠悠叹了口气，“但道德底线、礼义廉耻原本就是统治者发明的治下工具，不适用于加尔乌斯家的你和我，母亲。”

“您不是因为非纯母乳喂养，一直对我感到抱歉吗？但您在缠着父亲求欢的时候就想不起来这回事了，”芝诺斯摩挲着我因为惊讶而张开的嘴唇，转而揉搓起他喝过奶的乳房，“那个时候这边明明还会分泌奶水，一点也不像是缺少乳汁的样子，您因为他的嗜好一直到我八岁都被迫涨奶。”

“…芝诺斯……”

“也就是说，您愿意为儿子去死，却既无法从陛下那里守护我应得的奶水，也不愿意和我做父亲已经和您做过的事。”芝诺斯一针见血地戳破了我的自我感动，或许从一开始让他看见那样的画面——放浪的叫声、红肿的性器、汗湿的头发、混合在一起的精液和母乳的画面就已经无法矫正他对于母亲的欲望了。

“母亲，不必自责。”芝诺斯爱怜般用手抚平了我的上眼睑，“每一次父亲授意时，我都会在门口看着您的样子，您看起来并不抵触做爱。”

我甚至来不及恨瓦厉斯一手操控了这场闹剧，少年的手撩开我的裙摆抚上雌穴，那里湿润而微微翕动着，还含着一些昨天夜晚被混入的精点。芝诺斯沉默的将他们刮出来，继续用圆圆的指尖探索着内壁的淫乱褶皱，故意发出黏稠的搅穴声。我知道他对万物都有求知的热情，而现在他希望通过我的阴道去了解女人，并且告诉我这里作为他的出生地本就对于他的性欲责无旁贷。他很快弄清了我觉得舒服的地方，不断用指尖模仿阴茎进出抠弄，按揉着内壁给我酥麻酸痒的快感，我在他身下闭着眼颤抖，祈祷着一切快点过去。

“这么小……我真的是从这里出来的吗？”

芝诺斯凑近我的淫穴，舌头和呼出的气息同时贴上。听见这句话的瞬间，我弓着腰泄在了他鼻子上。

“不要哭，妈妈。”芝诺斯挺拔的鼻骨上沾着腥甜气息。他擦掉我的泪水，认真的用“好乖好乖”的方式摸了摸我的头发，“我听说您从前在闺阁中喜爱与男孩足交，与我做爱，想必不会比父亲更无聊。”

“什么？！”

这实在是个很值得纪念的日子，少年芝诺斯杀死了人生中第一个强敌，并且告知了这具身体难以启齿的真相，扶着他深红色的龟头一举操开了正在高潮的我的蜜壶，完全覆盖了上来，在他母亲穴里交出了他的童贞。

我们仍在交尾。芝诺斯毕竟还没来得及找丫头亲身教导这些，进来后没多久，就在我的肉穴里面射出了第一发，我没能拦住。我的身体实在惯于性爱，老练的淫穴下意识榨取对方的精液好让自己快点休息，却可能不小心折损了他的自尊心，内心对他感到抱歉。芝诺斯毫不在意，让我掰开腿方便他更好的用手指亵玩我的阴蒂。他这方面倒是和以前一样，且十分神似他的父亲，总是对阴道和乳房抱有浓厚的兴趣。在随意揪弄欣赏完我汩汩流精的穴口后，芝诺斯的兴趣转到上半身来。

他将我面袋子一般的乳房捏成各种形状，嘬弄着顶上的小孔试图重温在襁褓中的感觉，当然因为没有乳汁而失败了。不过母亲发情时的荷尔蒙好像让他心情甚好，他干脆将肉茎抵在我双乳之间，大力揉捏我的胸部好让它们夹紧他的鸡巴，同时操弄我的乳穴和嘴。除了低头微张嘴唇配合他以外，我也实在无路可走，龟头上分泌出的前液沾湿了我的下颚和嘴。

“都流口水了。”芝诺斯凝视着我的脸轻声说。

“芝诺……”

我有一口没一口舔舐着他的冠状沟，这个称呼好像让他心情大好，操着我奶子的速度开始加快，金色及肩发汗湿了，胯部无序地磨蹭着我的胸腔，挺着单薄的背发出快要射精的呻吟声。我害怕持续下去要被佣人或者瓦厉斯发现，不安的使尽全力用嘴配合他，终于让他射在了我的胸乳和脖颈处。芝诺斯从迷离的状态清醒过来，撸动沉甸甸的茎身，将剩下的一点精液分别射在我的乳尖上。

他倒在我胸口处，光泽柔顺的金发沾上了我们俩的汗水和他的精液。我爱怜的摸了摸他的脊背，在我的掌心下能感受他的心跳和呼吸声。

“芝诺，舒服吗？”我叹了口气，“满足了的话就下去吧。”别再来了。

“还在用这种打发孩子的语气说话，果然不成为‘父亲’就不行吗。”

“不要在这种时候提到瓦厉斯……”

“您误会了。”

芝诺斯轻笑一声把我扶成坐姿，背后垫上靠垫，再次分开双腿面对着操进。我的身体已经不再年轻了，沉重的乳房垂在胸口，小腹肉也丰盈隆起，相比起芝诺斯肌肉紧绷的青涩身体，显得有些熟过了头。蜜壶被儿子的肉茎反复操干，我忍不住用腿紧紧锁住少年的腰，雌穴也贪婪蠕动着要从他那榨取更多快感。芝诺斯跪坐在我面前，膝盖深深插入我敞开的大腿下面，前胸紧贴着我的乳头汗津津的摩擦，湿漉漉的金发在他吮吸锁骨时磨蹭我的面颊。

“芝诺……好硬…”我一边吐出混乱的词句要他快点结束，一边胡乱爱抚他的身体，本能里想要被揭发、被戳穿的淫欲占了上风，我不顾面前还没有我高的少年是谁，与他痴缠接吻起来。

“这个姿势会让子宫降下来，”芝诺斯笑着吮吸我的乳头，那样子甚至可以称得上天真无邪，“而且您今天是易孕期，不是吗。”

“……！”

芝诺斯不顾我的喊叫求救，将我完全控制在怀里，向早已饥渴到疼痛的子宫灌入了大量精液。他不肯让自己的子种流出，维持着阴茎插入的姿势将潮吹后瞳孔无神的我慢慢放在床单上，像无数次安慰我那样贴着胸口而眠。

“——干得好，皇子。”瓦厉斯的身影从殿门外步入，“我允诺过你，只要杀了那个蛮族男人，你可以许一次愿。”

芝诺斯点点头，却转过来对着依旧和他合抱着的我，“让我成为父亲吧，妈妈。”

瓦厉斯许诺给芝诺斯的这个愿望，在十个月之后兑现了。

“……后面不需要收那么紧，妈妈。您今天很不配合，是因为父亲也在场吗？”臀部被戴着手甲的他抽了一巴掌，我痛苦地喘息。

“也不是第一次了，还是不愿意说话。”瓦厉斯嗤笑一声，“好了，别使性子。”

在我身后站着，以坚实的臂膀扶着我的是已经完全发育为成熟体格的军团长芝诺斯，而瓦厉斯的脾气自从进入四十代后半可谓是越来越坏，只有他那个折磨我已久的中年人腥臭阴茎还是高傲的翘着。

我扶着高高翘起的肚子，“……好了，都快点射。”

“说起来，这是第几个了？”芝诺斯漫不经心的抚上我肚子里的、不知能否被称为他弟妹的胎儿。

“谁知道呢，每次都能平安诞下，几乎让人以为是某种古神的庇护了，不过这次我也会陪产的。”

【END】


End file.
